His Equal
by MariaAreno
Summary: After Hannibal basically Silence of the lambs without clariece. Will and his daughter Devin work for the FBI what happens when Devin Meets a certain Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters except Devin.

~Wolf trap Virginia.~

"Devin did you walk all the dogs?"

"Yes dad and I will be right down." I walked down the stairs brushing out my curly dark hair as I go.

"I still can't believe that I got accepted to train to be a hostage negotiator for the FBI." I say grabbing my bag. Dad reached for my shoulders gripping them tight and turned me around. "Are you sure you want to do this.. You know what it does to me..." He says looking into my storm gray eyes."Dad I am training to do this because I want to...Now come on we will be late for work." I grab my coffee mug and go start the car.

~Quantico, Virginia. ~

" Hello Devin my name is Jack Crawford. Its exciting that you are coming to work for us."

"Hello Jack its a pleasure to meet you. When will I start training?" I say sitting in a chair next to my dad.

"You will start tomorrow. I wanted to meet you first. I wanted to ask you would you ever consider being a physiologist?"

"Yeah Jack, that was my major in college. Why?"

"We need another physiologist. Alana is taking leave. Plus you already have most of the required training."

" If I agree when will I start?"I say standing up with Jack.

"Today."

" I accept your offer Jack." I shake his this hand.

"See you tomorrow then Devin, 10:00 sharp. In this office you will be evaluated by Alana herself.'" He smiles at me.

"Jack I see you are forcing a smile, Did your wife get worse overnight?" I ask seeing the sadness in his eyes.

"Yes she did..." He trails off.

" Jack she will get worse just remember that she will get worse before she feels better."

" Thanks for your wise words Devin. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Jack. " I smile as he looks at me a real smile this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am not profiting off this. I do not own any of these charecters.**

"Hi I am Alana Bloom." A woman I=with dark hair and a very nice dress said as she sat across from me.

" Hello Alana, I am Devin Graham. How are you this fine morning?"

" I am very well thank you for asking. Now Devin we are going to start with word association."

"Father."

"Will Graham." she stares into my eyes.

"Mother."

"Mina Smith, Dead." Her expression softens a little.

"Childhood."

"Chaotic."

"Adoption."

"Best thing that happened to me."

"FBI"

"Future workplace."

"Love."

"Family."

"Dogs." She said smiling.

"Addicting."

"Why do you chose the word 'addicting' for the word dogs?"

"Because being with a dog gives me a natural high...there for addicting... I mean my Dad and I have a huge heard of dogs."

"Yeah I know I took care of the dogs for a while...lets continue..."She looks at the list and stops for a second."...Hannibal."

" A man who gutted my father." I say. She winced.

"How much do you know about Hannibal Lecter ?" She asks cautiously.

"Plenty." I say smiling.

" I know he was a practicing psychiatrist in the Baltimore area. He is a cannibalistic serial killer who brainwashed many people. you and my father included. He was very skilled at cooking and any type of art for the matter. He preferred to eat the rude though. he manipulated Abigail Hobbs to push you out the window."' After I finished it was silent. "How do you know all this?" She asks.

"My father...Tattle crime. Stories I have heard." I say looking at her, her composure about to break.

"Thank you for your time Devin." I get up and shake her hand.

"No thank you miss Bloom."


	3. Chapter 3

As I sit in the middle of the field looking back at our house.

_Adoption. The Best thing that happened to me. _I lay down in the field looking up at the bright blue sky. No so much as adoption more as he got stuck with me when mom died. I think back to the day Dad actually found me.

**Devin's flashback from when she was14 years old**

_I look around before stepping out of moms room. I hear footsteps downstairs. I pick up my three meager bags of clothes and walk downstairs expecting to see my social worker. As I approach the stairs I hear voices." Will I promise she will take to you like a duck to water...You guys are just alike."_

_"But what if she doesn't take to me because I had to leave her. I mean her mother didn't want me around her."_

_"Will you will do fine."_

_I walk down the stairs looking at the photos pausing to grab my baby picture , My picture of me and mom in Costa Rica and Moms portrait. I only can take my stuff the rest of the stuff goes to the bank. I walk into the living room and see and a man standing next to each other._

_"Devin.. this is your birth father Will Graham."_

_"Nice to meet you Mr. Graham." I say going to shake his hand. I look at him. His hair is amess. He smiles nervously._

_"Mr. Graham no need to be nervous around me I don't bite." He laughs._

_"That's good..Devin...Do you know I named you that?" I smile. "No I didn't know that." Mrs. Shallot squeaks in joy." See Will I told you."_

_"So do you like fishing Devin?" He says looking at my trophies._

_"Yes I do. I went deep sea fishing in Costa Rica. But I like fly fishing the best."_

_"I think we are going to get along fine." He smiles._


	4. Chapter 4

We sit at the dinner table. He caught it, I cooked it. We feast on Pan seared Salmon with broccoli and cauliflower. We chat for a while before heading off to bed.

Around 12 pm I hear dad sleep walking. I get up and walk out to him.

"Will." I whisper. "Will go back to bed this is only a dream go back to bed."

He mumbles something inaudible .

I place my self firmly in the door way. "Will you are safe everyone you love is safe go back to bed." His demeanor calms down. He turns around slowly and walks to his room. I shut his door and lock it. I wake up earlier than him anyway.

I wake up in the living room. I get up and unlock my fathers room. I head to the kitchen and make coffee. As it brews I pour a bowl of lucky charms and wolf it down. I put my coffee in a to go container and leave dad a note.

_Dad I am heading to the creek to fish...see you there._

_Love,Devin_

I put on my waders and I grab my pole heading out.

**AN: Devin was fourteen when Hannibal gutted Graham. So season two.**


	5. Chapter 5

I sit up to my knees in water wading deeper into the stream. I cast my pole whispering "Will" as I watch my lure fly through the air.  
My father always taught me to say the name of a person as you cast your line. If you care about that person it will bring you good luck.  
I listen to the stream standing, still as I can breathing in the scent of morning air. I hear the dogs running in the distance.  
Barking and yipping as they go. Dad will be down here soon. I start to feel a tug on my line. I slowly reel in the line feeling the fish tug as it is pulled away.  
I reel it above the water smiling at the fish I caught. The Brooke trout squirms on the line. I neatly tale the hook out of its lip.  
I place it in the weighted barrel filled with water. I cast again after bating my hook. My father trundles down the path to the river.  
I smile at him as he looks at me fishing. He silently wades into the stream and looks at me approvingly. " How come you didn't bring your pole?"  
He stays silent for a bit listening to the babble of the stream. "Because I just came here for some peace." " I did as well. You had a nightmare again.  
You were sleepwalking." He stays silent for a few minuets." I had a dream that someone killed you in the most horrific way. Hanging you by your feet and gutting you like a cow."  
" Dad I know that you dreamed Hannibal did it but he is locked away in Baltimore Hospital for the Criminally Insane." He smiles." He wasn't a big fan of Dr. Chilton at least."  
"Like you said Dr. Chilton enjoys plucking the brains of his patients. It would be fun to watch those two playing cat and mouse." I say." Yeah." He smiles a welcome sight in my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

"Will Its Alana." I hear on the phone. " May I speak with your daughter?" "Of course." He says handing the phone off to me. " Hello?" I say into the receiver. " Hello Devin, it's Alana.. You got accepted to be a new FBI physiologist. Training will be at Quantico at 9:00 tomorrow ." "Thank you Alana I will see you tomorrow." "Bye." "Have a good evening." I say then I hear the line click. I turn to dad and smile as wide as the Cheshire cat. " I got the job Dad. I start training under Alana." He smiles. " I am glad you are happy."

_I am in Mommy's house...wait Mommy? _I see my mother snorting lines of cocaine. I see her start convulsing and I try and run to her._ "Mom no don't please don't die."_ I see my bus arriving. _Oh god I don't want to see this._ I watch as my former 14 year old self walk up the drive and open the door. "Holy shit Mom what are...omg." I see my self go dial 911. The I wake up.

Will's POV

I wake up to Devin Screaming." Mommy no don't please don't die." I get to her room to see her awake panting. " Did I wake you up?" She asked as soon as she noticed me." Yeah you were screaming." "I had a night maer." "Tell me about it..."


	7. Chapter 7

**The reason Mare was spelled Maer is because I like the sound of Night Maer.**

**I don't own anyone except Devin.**

I follow Alana Bloom down the hallway in Quantioco. Her posture is perfect as she walks in heels and a dress while I am walking in a nice flannel and black leggings with stylish boots. "Today we will be evaluating mental stability of some agents here at Quantico." "This ought to be fun." I say smiling.

**A few weeks later.**

I watch Jack review my profiles from the last few weeks. "These are very detailed Devin. How are you so organized?" He says in awe. "Collage can do that sir." I say chuckling. "Now Devin we need help on psychological profiling serial killers and you are just the person we need." "Who will I be profiling Jack?" "Hannibal Lecter..." "You realize he gutted my father an-" "This will be a normal assignment there will be no emotional attachment to it whatsoever. Do you understand?" "Yes sir I understand." "Good I want a report on my desk by 800 on Friday. You know the drill. If he doesn't talk what is he doing? If he is drawing what is he drawing? Got it Graham?" "Yes sir." I take the dossier from the desk and walk out of the office.


	8. Chapter 8

I walk down the hallway next to Dr. Chilton as he reviews the rules for interviewing Dr. Lecter . "Don't approach the glass, Don't hand him anything but soft paper, No staples or paperclips."  
"I know Dr. Chilton I have read over the rules I am not naïve." I smile at him. He stops in his tracks. I continue down to the dungeon where my father was once kept. The orderlies brief me and I step into the lions den.  
I approach his cell to see him sleeping... no not sleeping, more like a trance. "Hello." He says finally opening his eyes.  
"Hello my name is Devin Graham I am here to psychoanalyze you." I say standing in front of his cell.  
"Hmmmm, You father is William Graham?"  
"Yes last time I checked I am."  
"Will never spoke of you."  
"He didn't know about me until after you were arrested."  
"How did he find out about you?"  
"Dr. Lecter enough about me lets talk about you." He smirks at me.  
"So you are here to psychoanalyze me?"  
"Basically." I say pausing a moment to get a good look at him.  
"You put up a barrier to your self by giving me a blank stare but...I can see past it a little...You have a slight annoyance by the fact I am being rude." "Yes I do hate people who are rude but...you are doing it intentionally to trigger a response."  
He say smiling."Touché Dr. Lecter." I say shifting slightly.  
"Now Dr Lecter I am going to hand you a questionnaire, answer it or don't. I will be back in a week to talk more." I say placing the questionnaire in the metal food tray.  
"Good day Dr. Lecter." I say gathering my notes on him.  
"Have a good day Devin."


	9. Chapter 9

I sit at Dr. Chilton's desk asking him about the week since I have been gone." Well Hannibal thought it was very rude to leave early."  
"I collected a vast amount of notes while I prattled on. Jack said my first report was good so he is sending to do a few more."  
"Well you know where he is kept."  
I smile at Dr. Chilton then I go to the door dreading talking with Hannibal.

"How are you today Dr. Lecter?" I ask after I sit infront of his cell.  
"Good , I see you dress like your dad." He says eyeing my flannel.  
"Dr. Lecter I can assure you I dressed like this before I met Will." I smile at him his smirk wavers a little. "Whats wrong Docter?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your smirk wavered."  
"I just saw your Dad in you."  
"Alana sees him in me as well."I say smiling."But hopefully you will not gut me like some swine."  
"I won't you have my word."  
"Did you do the profiling packet?"  
"It was an insult to my intelect."  
"So thats a no?"  
"No I did not even write in it."  
"Well Doctor, I guess I can make a profile out of my notes...But it probaly wouldn't be accurate."  
"I want to see what you come up with and then I will add on."  
"Okay I will bring it back for you to read before I submit it to Jack. Have a good day Doctor Lecter."  
"Just one question for you Devin. How did your mom die?"  
"Heart attack induced by cocaine." I say gathering my things then I walk down the hallway.


	10. Chapter 10

I

**I only own Devin no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

As I sit across the table from Jack as he reads my report. He nods once in a while. "So you think Hannibal is a sociopath."

"Not a sociopath Jack, They don't have a name for him. But its the closest thing to describe him."

* * *

I aim my Colt 45 at the silhouette in the shooting range and fire. I take a breath and exhale as I fire another bullet. I unload a clip before brining the silhouette back. I look at the holes all in the heart area of the chest. "I didn't know you could shoot." I jumped at the sound of Alana's voice.  
" I took a few classes." I say as I mount a new silhouette on the rack.  
"Why are you practicing shooting ?"  
"Jack is sending me to be a profile Dr. Lecter more. So I need to know how to handle the FBI standard weapon."  
"Why?"  
"Because I am going to be talking to him face to face for once."  
"You mean without restraints."  
" No he will be handcuffed to the table. Jack needs help on the Buffalo Bill case." I say looking into Alana's eyes.  
"But...Why you?"  
"Jack needed someone that didn't know Hannibal." Alana looked stunned for a second then regained composure.  
"I will see you tomorrow Devin, Have a good day."  
"Bye Alana you too."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey a quick update : I am Movin****g so chapters will come erratically.**

I sunk into the stream while the sun is shining organizing my thoughts. _What the fuck did I do agreeing to work with Hannibal. _I sigh and start swimming.

Once I am back at the house I see a note from Will:

Devin,

I went to the store I will be back in a hour.

\- Will

I smile and turn on the radio so I can clean. _American Pie _was playing as I sung at the top of my lungs while vacuming and dusting. A good hour and the whole Cd later. I sit down on the floor and smile at how the house looks clean. The dogs surround me and start licking me. I laugh and start to push them off. THen they stop. " Devin are you okay." I hear Dad say walking in the door. All the dogs run over me and go out the door. "Not any more I was just trampled by a heard." I laugh getting up." Nice job cleaning Dev."

"Thanks it will not last long." I smile. "So what's for Dinner?"


	12. Chapter 12

Will and I eat a steak he got from the store. We sit in silence. "Do you want to go to the Vergers annual charity ball? Margot said she would take you shopping Dev."

"I would love to. Since you are informally asking me." He blushes slightly.

"Well I have some news as well.'

"What is it Dev?"

"I am going to be working with Hannibal on a profile for Buffalo Bill." Will sat silently for awhile.

"Is Jack insane?"

"Dad I am fine I am just asking what he knows."

"So what does Jack want you gutted.?"

"Dad I swear I am fine I won't let him inside my head."

"It's hard to keep him out." He says stabbing his steak.

We don't talk the rest of the night.

**Quick update on the story Devin and Will was deleted by me so I could move forward with this one! CChapters will come erratically because last two months of 8th grade!**


	13. Chapter 13

The doors buzzed opened as I walked into the therapy hall. " So is Chilton making a splash or what ?" I say motioning to the metal cadges. The nurse laughed. " No those are therapy cadges and there is nothing therapeutic bout them." He leads me to the privacy room. " I will be right here if you need me." "Thank you sir." I say before stepping into the lions den. "Hello Hannibal." I say placing my packets down on the table.

"What do you have there Devin?"

" One is your profile. I said I would let you read it over... And the other is a profile for a killer."

" Buffalo Bill? Why do they call him that?"

"Honestly I have no clue...And I don't have an empathy disorder to find out."

"Why isn't your dad help him."

" After Doylrhyde he didn't want to be in the field he was almost destroyed mentality. "

Hannibal just sat there looking at my profile of him. " _He is not a sociopath but that is the closest thing to call him." _ He smiled at the paper." Really Devin? Well that's probably how your father would describe me."

"Probably" I say back smiling.

* * *

I sit in my car sighing I got him to talk and give me some information now I have to get ready for the Verger's Charity Ball.

**A/N**

**Hey guys sorry for updating so infrequently but I will be doing it more often as soon as school ends.**


End file.
